L'option la plus logique
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: "Mais enfin Dean, tu dois bien admettre que de nous deux c'est toi qui feras le plus crédible…" Et c'est ainsi que Dean Winchester se retrouva déguisé en femme pour leur nouvelle mission.


_Voici un petit Destiel sans prétention sur une idée qu'on m'a chuchoté et qui a fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête ! :) C'est court et j'avoue que c'est limite PWP... Enfin, encore faudrait-il un lemon pour l'appeler ainsi ;) Eh oui, désolée pour les fan, y en a pas, ça reste très soft !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et que mon idée vous fera au moins sourire d'amusement à défaut de vous faire rire n_n_

_**Edit** : Un grand merci à Orange Sanguine pour son dessin que j'ai mis en cover ! *cœurs*_

* * *

La situation était ridicule. Absolument ridicule. Enfin, c'était surtout Dean qui se trouvait ridicule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire un truc pareil. C'était tout simplement grotesque, hallucinant, stupide, incroyable. Bref, les mots lui manquaient. Mais pourquoi c'était à lui de faire ça ?

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

— Dean, j'ai trouvé où se cache le dernier objet appartenant à notre esprit vengeur.

— Super ! Allons-y, qu'on en finisse.

— Il y a juste un petit problème…

— Quoi comme problème ? On ne peut pas avoir une chasse toute simple pour une fois ?

— L'objet qu'on cherche, c'est une broche.

— Et alors ?

— Alors… Margaret, notre charmant spectre, l'a cachée dans un mur de sa maison avec les restes de son fils mort-né.

— Et tu sais où c'est exactement ?

— Oui, mais…

— Bah alors on prend une masse, on éventre ce foutu mur et on n'en parle plus, coupa Dean.

— C'est pas aussi simple…

— Quoi encore ?

— Sa maison a été transformée en salle de gym exclusivement féminine.

— Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème ! On enfile nos costumes d'agents fédéraux et on entre ! s'exaspéra l'ainé.

— Le problème c'est que le règlement est très strict, et même les forces de l'ordre ne sont pas autorisées à y entrer si elles possèdent un service trois pièces.

— Bah on n'a qu'à y aller la nuit. Ce ne sera pas notre première effraction !

— Cet établissement a déjà subit tellement de vols que c'est devenu plus sécurisé qu'une banque.

— Bon, commença à s'énerver le plus âgé des Winchester. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

— L'un de nous va devoir se déguiser en femme. Et en toute logique, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes suivit cette phrase. Dean n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. POURQUOI ce devait être lui ?

— En toute logique ? Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est hors de question !

— Mais enfin Dean, tu dois bien admettre que de nous deux c'est toi qui fera le plus crédible…

— Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-il dégoulinant de mauvaise foi.

— Oh, je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que tu es moins grand et moins baraqué que moi…

— Mais toi tu as les cheveux longs ! rétorqua Dean en pointant son frère du doigt, refusant de s'avouer vaincu.

— Dean…, soupira son jeune frère.

— On n'a qu'à envoyer Castiel sinon ! Je suis sûr que ça lui ira très bien et qu'en plus d'être ravi de nous aider il ne verra aucun inconvénient à se travestir.

— Castiel, sérieusement ? Je dois vraiment te rappeler comment se sont déroulées toutes les fois où on l'a pris avec nous à des interrogatoires ? Je le vois d'ici tenter d'expliquer à la première personne qu'il croisera qu'il n'est en fait ni un homme ni une femme mais un ange dans un corps d'homme qui se déguise en femme pour une mission. Et j'irais pas le chercher au poste de police du coin pour payer sa caution pour atteinte à la pudeur !

Dean ne put empêcher un éclat de rire à ces mots. Castiel et "atteinte à la pudeur" dans la même phrase c'était juste hilarant. L'ange pouvant facilement passer pour l'incarnation de l'innocence, il se demandait même si le mot "pudeur" faisait parti du vocabulaire de ce dernier. Sam le regardait, toujours aussi sérieux, avec un sourcil relevé et il se calma instantanément en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se défiler.

— Tu me le paieras… Je t'assure que tu vas me le payer un jour, et très cher ! menaça-t-il en agitant son index sous le nez de son cadet qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils allèrent ensemble en ville pour acheter ce dont ils auraient besoin. Ils commencèrent par un magasin de vêtement dans lequel Dean acheta plusieurs ensembles de sport féminin de différentes tailles. Il n'était pas sûr que ça lui aille, et malgré l'insistance de Sam pour qu'il aille les essayer, il refusa catégoriquement.

— Tu te rends compte que si ça ne va pas on va devoir revenir ?

— A ton avis, pourquoi je prends plusieurs tailles ?

La vendeuse les regarda d'un air soupçonneux lorsqu'ils passèrent à la caisse. L'aîné était terriblement mal à l'aise, et pour une fois il n'eut pas le coeur à draguer la jolie jeune femme. A la place, il se sentit obligé de dire avec un sourire crispé :

— C'est pour notre soeur. Mais on n'est pas tout à fait sûrs de sa taille. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue. Et on veut lui faire une surprise. Ouch !

Sam venait de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ils sortirent due la boutique avec deux grand sacs remplis et se rendirent dans magasin de cosmétique. Le plus jeune prenait divers objets et Dean le regardait suspicieux.

— Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ?

— Contrairement à toi, j'ai vécu avec des filles assez longtemps pour les observer et savoir ce qu'il nous faut.

Une fois les achats terminés, ils passèrent dans une boutique d'accessoires pour trouver une perruque. Ils tournèrent pendant de longues minutes, Sam proposant des perruques et Dean les refusant à chaque fois pour une raison ou une autre. Quand ce n'était pas la couleur qui ne lui plaisait pas, c'était la coupe.

— Bon, décide-toi, c'est que pour quelques heures, tu vas pas la porter à vie, s'impatienta Sam.

— Si c'est si anodin, t'as qu'à le faire toi !

— Bonjour messieurs, puis-je vous aider ? demanda une voix féminine derrière eux.

— Oui, mon frère n'arrive pas à se décider, commença le plus jeune. Il doit se déguiser en femme pour un enterrement de vie de garçon.

— J'ai surtout l'impression d'avoir perdu un putain de pari, ouais…

La femme, d'allure plutôt stricte avec ses cheveux platines relevés en chignons, pris le visage de Dean entre ses mains et le tourna dans tous les sens, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

— Hum… Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir à l'autre bout de la boutique et de revenir avec une perruque qu'elle posa sur la tête du plus âgée des frères. Celle-ci vous va parfaitement.

Dean se regarda dans la glace, pas vraiment convaincu. Les cheveux étaient d'un blond foncé, avec de légères boucles sur les pointes et la raie sur le côté.

— Merci, on va la prendre, annonça Sam.

Ils passèrent les trois heures suivantes à préparer Dean pour sa mission. Ce dernier ne cessait de rouspéter pour un oui ou pour un non.

— De quoi tu te plains au fond ? Tu vas être entouré que de femmes que tu pourras reluquer sans gêne. N'est-ce pas là ce dont tu as toujours rêvé ? le railla son jeune frère.

— Pas en étant travesti, non !

Il portait maintenant un jogging bleu marine et un débardeur vert émeraude par dessus une brassière noire qu'ils avaient rembourrée pour donner un semblant de volume féminin. Ses faux cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval sur le côté. Sam avait entouré ses yeux de fins traits noirs et avait rasé sa barbe de près avant de lui mettre du fond de teint et un peu de gloss sur les lèvres.

— Bien, on a presque fini ! déclara le plus jeune, fière de lui. Lève les bras, demanda-t-il en se saisissant à nouveau du rasoir.

— Quoi ? T'es malade ?

— Dean… Tu connais beaucoup de femmes avec des poils de cinq centimètres aux aisselles ?

— …

— Lève les bras maintenant. S'il te plait.

Avec un soupire à fendre l'âme il s'exécuta et se mit à bougonner dans sa barbe désormais inexistante. Une fois finit, il se regarda dans la glace et fut bluffé par le résultat.

— Dis donc Sam… T'as déjà fait ça ?

— Ça quoi ?

— Te travestir.

— Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

— J'en sais rien, mais tu m'as l'air de t'y connaître un peu trop là-dedans pour ne l'avoir jamais expérimenté.

Et c'est ainsi que Dean Winchester se retrouva déguisé en femme pour leur nouvelle mission.

oOoOo

Les frères Winchester allaient quitter leur planque lorsqu'un détail de dernière minute revint en mémoire du plus jeune.

— Dean, on a oublié de prendre en compte un détail.

— Ah non, tu peux toujours courir, je ne me raserai pas les jambes pour porter un mini short !

— Je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien pourtant ! Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Comment vas-tu sortir la broche du mur ?

— J'ai mis la masse dans le sac de sport. Allez on y va.

— Non.

— Comment ça "non" ?

— Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je t'ai dit que c'était plus sécurisé qu'une banque ! Y a des détecteurs de métaux, tu passeras jamais avec une masse dans ton sac.

— Ok… Tu proposes quoi alors petit génie ? s'agaça à nouveau le plus âgé.

— Les seuls endroits sans surveillance sont les cabines de douche et les toilettes. Tu n'auras donc qu'à aller dans l'un ou l'autre, appeler Castiel, il te donne un petit marteau que tu pourras cacher dans ta fausse poitrine et il repart comme il est venu.

— Pour faire ça, il pourrait pas aussi casser le mur et récupérer la broche… ?

— Dean, on en a déjà parler…

— Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris… Cas ? Cas ! Ramène des p'tites ailes ici !

— Tu m'as appelé Dean ? demanda soudainement une voix grave derrière eux qui les fit tous deux sursauter.

— Je sais pas si on s'habituera un jour…

— On a un service à te demander, commença Sam.

Mais l'ange ne lui portait aucun attention, celle-ci étant totalement portée sur Dean, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds avec des yeux ronds.

— Dean ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Comment tu as… ? Pourquoi tu es… ?

— C'est qu'un déguisement Castiel. Pour une mission, et c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi, reprit Sam.

L'être céleste ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Dean version femme, ce qui commençait à gêner ce dernier. Il aurait pu se sentir flatté, et au fond il l'était peut-être un peu, mais la tête de l'ange lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'il faisait lorsqu'il l'avait emmené dans un bordel pour tenter de le dépuceler.

— Cas ? T'écoute ce que te dit le monsieur ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'interpelé, sans doute plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, ne lâchant toujours pas son protégé du regard.

— Bon, tenta Sam, Dean va se rendre dans un club de gym réservé aux femmes, d'où son déguisement. Le but étant de récupérer la broche d'un esprit vengeur dans l'un des murs. Mais Dean ne pourra pas entrer avec le moindre outil. Il faudrait donc que tu lui apporte ça quand il t'appellera, termina-t-il en tendant un petit marteau que prit Castiel sans même le regarder.

Après un "d'accord", l'ange disparu sans un mot de plus. Les frères partirent alors en direction de la salle de gym et Sam en profita pour taquiner son grand frère.

— On dirait que Castiel n'a pas été insensible à ton charme féminin.

— Oh, la ferme…

— Tu devrais par contre t'entraîner à parler plus aigu.

— Ouais c'est ça… Bah au point où j'en suis j'aurai qu'à dire que j'ai changé de sexe et que j'ai pas encore fait ce qu'il faut pour la voix...

Sam pouffa mais n'ajouta rien. L'entrée dans le club se passa sans encombre. Il présenta sa fausse carte d'identité et eut droit à sa première séance d'essai gratuite. Il se dirigea rapidement au vestiaire où il déposa son sac avant de partir vers les toilettes. Il entra dans une cabine et appela son ange gardien. Le bruissement d'ailes caractéristique se fit entendre et il se retrouva tout à coup très à l'étroit dans la petite cabine. Il s'était déjà plaint que l'ange empiétait son espace personnel, mais ce n'était finalement rien comparé à maintenant. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre à cause de l'étroitesse du lieu et leur visage étaient très proches. Trop proches. Tellement proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient et qu'un simple mouvement de tête aurait pu faire toucher leurs lèvres.

Bizarrement, cette perspective ne dégoûta pas Dean comme il le pensait. Peut-être était-ce dû à la réaction de Castiel le voyant en femme. Il avait soudain envie de jouer avec l'ange. Il se décida alors.

— Le marteau Cas…

— Oui, pardon. Le voilà.

— Ok, bouge pas maintenant.

— Mais…

— J'ai dit bouge pas.

Dean partit et se faufila discrètement au sous-sol pour récupérer l'objet de tous leurs tracas. Enfin, surtout les siens, car Sam était plutôt peinard dans cette histoire. Il croisa en chemin quelques femmes, mais parvint à destination sans encombres, se contentant de bref hochements de têtes. Et de quelques coups d'oeil discrets sur les décolletés, il fallait l'avouer. Mais hé, Dean restait un homme et après tout ce qu'il avait subi pour être là, il avait bien mérité de se rincer un peu les yeux.

Une fois devant le mur que lui avait indiqué Sam, il sorti le marteau de son débardeur et commença à taper. C'était pas vraiment discret et il espérait que personne n'allait débarquer. En quelques minutes, il parvint à faire un trou suffisamment grand dans le mur pour sortir une couverture qui renfermait des ossements et…

— Bingo ! La broche est là ! s'exclama fièrement le chasseur.

Il prit le tout et couru vers la salle contenant la vieille chaudière à charbon. Celle-ci était déjà allumée et il pouvait donc balancer la couverture et tout ce qu'elle contenait dedans. Mais une main l'attrapa soudain et il lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les main dans un élan d'instinct pour tenter de retirer cette main de son cou.

— Ne touche pas à mon fils ! hurla une voix suraiguë et plaine de haine.

Par chance, Dean avait eu la présence d'esprit de remettre le marteau dans son débardeur. Il s'en saisit et frappa le spectre avec, le faisant disparaître. Et sans perdre de temps, il jeta les dernières affaires de l'esprit vengeur dans le feu. Regardant le marteau dans sa main, il se sentit fière de son petit frère.

— Un marteau en fer, quelle excellente idée mon p'tit Sammy !

Il se dépêcha de retourner dans les toilettes et y retrouva Castiel qui n'avait pas bouger, comme il le lui avait demandé.

— Tiens, lui dit-il en tendant le marteau après avoir fermé la cabine. Je ne peux pas ressortir avec ça.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de rester ici ?

— En partie…

— Quelle est l'autre partie ? demanda l'ange dont le regard ne cessait de naviguer entre les yeux vert et le reste du corps, ce qui n'échappa pas au chasseur.

— On dirait que je te plais comme ça.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Castiel fixa alors son regard au sien et se mit à déglutir difficilement. Ils étaient à nouveau très proche, avec seulement un ou deux centimètres pour les séparer.

— Dean, je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et fit le mouvement qui rempli la maigre distance les séparant. La bouche de Castiel sur la sienne, Dean se retrouva soudainement bloqué entre la paroi de la cabine et le corps de l'ange. Une main dans ses cheveux, mettant à mal le bon placement de la perruque, il avait l'impression de se retrouver à la place de Meg lorsque Castiel l'avait embrassée après avoir regardé un porno. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il comprit les étranges émotions qui l'avaient alors assailli. Il avait cru que c'était l'agacement que Castiel se permette de prendre un peu de bon temps dans une situation aussi critique, et en plus avec un démon. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait été jaloux. Jaloux de la soudaine passion que l'être céleste avait montré pour quelqu'un d'autre. Jaloux de se rendre compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas le centre du monde de son ange. Son ange qui l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois et qui avait dit qu'ils avaient lien profond et spécial.

Dean n'avait jamais été du genre à croire au destin, que tout était écrit. L'épisode de l'apocalypse en était d'ailleurs la preuve. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que ce lien, dont Castiel avait parlé un jour, était gravé en lui, à l'image de la marque sur son épaule, et qu'il ne pouvait y échapper.

Le baiser commença à être approfondi, les langues se caressant à l'instar des mains qui passaient sous les vêtements. Quelques soupirs échangés, de faibles gémissements et le besoin d'être plus proches encore, si c'était possible.

Puis un coup frappé à la porte qui les figea et une voix féminine demanda :

— Tout va bien là-dedans ? On m'a dit que la porte était verrouillée depuis plusieurs minutes et qu'il y avait des bruit étranges…

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent, un brin de panique dans les yeux de l'humain. Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout moment. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de prendre une voix la plus aiguë.

— Hum… Euh… Oui, oui, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste… euh… Un petit problème de fille, vous voyez ?

— Bien sûr, répondit la voix derrière la porte. Nous avons une infirmerie si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

— Merci, ça va aller, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

— Très bien. N'hésitez pas en cas de besoin.

Des pas indiquèrent que la femme sortait des toilettes et Dean soupira de soulagement en laissa sa tête reposer contre la paroi derrière lui.

— Pfiou, c'était moins une… Faut que je sorte rapidement d'ici. Enfin… Quand je me serai calmé, finit-il en jetant un oeil à la légère bosse qui déformait son jogging et qui ne laisserait aucun doute sur son véritable genre.

Castiel avait suivi son regard et demanda alors :

— Je peux t'aider ?

— Je suis pas sûr que tu saches… commença à répondre le chasseur en le regardant avec étonnement, avant d'être coupé par des lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes, lui faisant ravaler sa phrase.

Il senti la langue de l'ange quémander à nouveau l'entrée de sa cavité buccale et la lui accorda en poussant un gémissement. Une main venait de passer sous les couches de vêtement et de se saisir de son érection, entamant un mouvement dur et rapide. Sous le flot de sensation, il s'accrocha aux épaule de l'homme contre lui pour garder son équilibre. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour venir dans la main qui l'enserrait. Jamais il n'aurait cru son ange capable de ça.

Soudain, de nouveaux coups se firent entendre. Dean sentit un étrange courant d'air et il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun trace de ce qui s'était passé, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Puis Castiel disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes et il se décida à sortir de la cabine après avoir actionné la chasse d'eau, affichant son plus beau sourire.

— Ah, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! s'exclama-t-il. Désolé pour l'attente, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi avant d'avoir une nouvelle crampe d'estomac !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit en direction des vestiaires pour récupérer son sac et sortit du club en quatrième vitesse. Il retrouva l'Impala garée de l'autre côté de la rue avec son frère derrière le volant. Montant côté passager, il soupira.

— Allez, grouille-toi de rentrer, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche !

Oui, il avait besoin d'une douche, mais il avait surtout envie de montrer à Castiel qu'il existait des moyens bien plus agréables pour effacer les traces que l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Et surtout, cette fois il n'avait pas l'intention de faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Tant pis si son frère les entendait. Après tout, c'était sa faute s'ils en étaient là. Même si au final, ça avait été l'option la plus logique.

* * *

_Déjà la fin, eh oui ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_


End file.
